Fidget the Bat
Fidget is a peg-legged bat and the secondary antagonist in Disney's feature film The Great Mouse Detective|The Great Mouse Detective.''He is Professor Ratigan's right-hand man for most of the film. Background Personality Fidget is a cowardly, greedy minion in the employ of Professor Ratigan. He is somewhat forgetful, as he left his hat and Ratigan's list (which allows Basil to track him down and find Ratigan's hideout, respectively) when he ran away the first and second time, respectively. Despite this he is also cunning; he tends to use stealth to carry out the tasks given to him by Ratigan. For example, in the toy store, he set off several toys on Basil and Dawson and hid under a baby doll's crib to arouse Olivia's curiosity, taking advantage of her youth. And in spite of his physical hardships, he quickly mauled Hiram when he broke into his house, who put up a very meager fight by comparison. He isn't a very good speaker, as he has difficulty with speaking properly about what happened to Ratigan's list. Trivia * In Italy Fidget was called ''Vampirello, literally "Little Vampire". * Fidget has several disabilities, notably his peg leg and a crippled wing which prevents him from flying. However, in the comic book, he seems to have overcome the latter injury, however, how this was accomplished was unknown. * According to Basil, Fidget likes to drink a drink called Rodent's Delight. * Fidget likes to hang upside-down (much like real-life bats do). * Oddly, Fidget wears his hat at the end of the film despite that he lost it when he was at Basil's house. This could mean he has more than one hat. * It is not clear if Fidget was a carny before or after the movie. * Fidget has a raspy voice. * Disney thought of making Fidget a scary, yet lovable character to viewers. * In the German dub, Fidget is known as "Greifer", although it is occasionally misspelled as "Griefer." * Fidget was Candy Candido's final notable role before his death in 1999. Since Candido normally has a deep, croaky voice (as with his roles as the Indian Chief, the Goons, and Captain Crocodile), his voice actually had to be digitally sped up in order for Fidget to sound high-pitched. * His design is similar to the Gremlins from the 1984 Steven Spielberg film Gremlins. * Fidget became Ratigan's sidekick in ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Meets The Great Mouse Detective. '' * Fidget and Ratigan returned in ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs ''to get revenge on Thomas, Twilight and their friends for foiling their plans of crime. * Fidget is great partners with T.R. Chula. * Fidget also hates Fievel Mousekewitz and wants to defeat him as much as Cat R. Waul. * Fidget is also Fu Fu's rival since they're both bats. Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Secondary Antagonist Category:Disney sidekicks Category:Disney Villains Category:Idiots Category:Thugs Category:Henchmen Category:Bats Category:Males Category:Characters Who Work for Villains Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Cross-dressers Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:The Great Mouse Detective Characters Category:Cheap cowards Category:Forgetful characters Category:Villains Category:Greedy characters Category:Sadistic characters Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopaths Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Diesel 10's recruits